Fated Exile
by Goreg
Summary: Riven of Demacia, a proud, loyal and honorable warrior. What made her rise up and eventually fall into enough disgrace to become Riven The Exiled? Set in an alternate Runeterra, where the swordswoman hails from Demacia. Riot owns this, even the first concept of a demacian background for our beloved Riven


**Fated Exile**

**Author's Note: Alright, everybody knows Riven, she's known for being an exile from Noxus, but in this story everything is different.**

**Here, is a fan-fic about Riven of her original concept, being hailed from Demacia, hope you enjoy it.**

Prologue :

Demacia, a city-state where the righteous and the just rules, a place of peace and non-existing discrimination, it's high spires break the skies with an golden shine, it's citizens, safe from the threats from the terror from the east.

On a summer afternoon, a young girl was following her mother too the market, the mother gazed upon her child with undying love, the girl's facial expression betrayed her emotions, that of longing and anger, she patted her daughter on the cheek and lifted her chin.

"What's the matter darling? You've been like this for days now, where are the usual glittering eyes, and that adorable smile of yours?" The mother's eyes were filled with worry, even if she'd already known the answer, she'd still listen to her child's concerns.

"I miss father, he's been gone for so long!" The girl yelled, and shaking her head frustration, messing up her snow white hair, her mother always loved her hair colour, since it reminded her of her husband's natural snowy hair.

"I know, the two of us just have to move on, there's been no word from the military on him or his company ever since they entered the Kumungu Jungle"

The family of two continued towards the market square in the city, looking up towards the towering white and golden spires, the girl had been always awestruck when she gazed upon them.

They were walking through a street with a view of a military barracks, the girl let go of her mother's protective hand and hung over the small cobblestone wall, gazing with high interest down at the soldiers marching and training with either each other or practice dummies, she had a broad smile upon her face, she observed a rather large young man with short brown hair, his age slightly above twenty, wielding a large blade just as tall as he was with ease.

These were the barracks of the famed Dauntless Vanguard, and their recruits.

The girl had always shown high interest in blades and swordplay, her father gave her a wooden replica of his own blade for her birthday once, it was often practised with, but these days it was only gazed upon with longing for her fathers return.

She felt a slight tug on her shoulder, she turned to see her mother motioning

her daughter to follow, she obeyed while keeping her orange eyes on the Dauntless Vanguard until they were out of view.

When they arrived at the market square it was bustling with traders and their customers, busy with bartering and trading, the girl hated this place, too crowded for her liking, she'd rather be at home staring at the Great Barrier and the sky above it.

She obediently followed her mother while she bartered with the traders, the girl's eyes scanning the market square, spotting a high-born girl with both her parents, the girl had raven black hair with a line of red in her fringe.

The girls made eye contact for a moment, the noble just rolled her eyes with a arrogant expression and turned to her parents, then disappearing into the crowd.

When the whitehead's mother finished her business with the traders, she patted her daughter gently on her snowy head.

"We're going home now honey, you ready?" She smiled a loving smile towards her.

"Always, I've had enough of this place" She pouted slightly, but sighed in relief that she'd be going home.

Upon reaching the gates, the guards there stood tall and proud, always vigilant for threats against the city, they wore white and golden armour, with a teal tabard which bore the sigil of the city guard.

One of the guards held his hand high to stop them.

"Halt, be careful on the road southwards, there have been reported sightings of bandits in the area, we have patrols in the area so it should be safe for the time being but be cautious."

"We will Drey, give our regards to the sergeant!" The parent smiled and waved.

The guard gave a friendly gesture and waved them off, shouting the same warning to others who were passing.

The road home was quiet, it was almost like death had taken away all the bird's voice and the wind was silent, only a slight shiver could be felt on the girl's back.

She knew something was out there, could be the bandits, or just a squirrel.

The whitehead was correct, a group of bandits rushed from the treeline and surrounded the pair.

Holding the child close to protect her, the mother hoped that they would rob them only of their belongings and not of their lives.

The leader of the group was silent as he approached the unwavering parent, with a steel grip on her only child.

"You're quite brave traversing out here all alone at this hour milady, you could get hurt"

The bandit produced a broad smile filled with dirty bronze coloured teeth, he then continued.

"Or worse, I'll give you a deal, if you come with us quietly back to our camp, we will leave your child unharmed, if you refuse I can't promise what will happen to her"

The mother knew what would happen to her daughter if she refused, she leaned in to her child and whispered into her ear.

"Listen to me child, I will go with them. But when their backs are turned and leaving, I want you to run back to the city as quickly as you can and tell the guards about them, I will leave a trail of marks on trees with my dagger"

Referring to the concealed blade she had at her hip, she rose up head high and in a low tone spoke again for only her daughter to hear.

"To wipe these motherless dogs from the surface of Demacia"

The bandit leader became impatient and spoke up.

"Are you finished with your good-byes? If you don't come with us now, you will regret it"

Motioning for one of his henchmen to grab a hold of the woman, she struggled and got lose, only too straighten herself up and to turn towards the leader.

"If you harm my daughter in any way, I will have the gods wrath to be cast upon you"

She was serious, she would murder everyone of the bandits given the chance.

"Oh, one with fire here boys, and a pretty face and a nice ass. Tonight we shall have our roasted pork served on top of your naked bosom, will be a real feast!" With a chuckling and coarse laughter, he turned and she followed, with a few bandits around her.

The girl, all alone on the road had heard the bandit's vulgar mouth speak about her mother and what they were going to do with her.

However, she wasn't stupid, she obeyed her mother and ran back to the city.

Upon arriving at the gates, the night had fallen over the capital city of Demacia, the guards were yawning and halfway sleeping at their posts.

"I need to find the sergeant!" She thought for herself, but knowing time was of the essence, she ran towards the post with the most guards.

After telling the guards of the ambush and her mother's willingness to accompany the bandit scum to protect her child, the sergeant eyes were wide with not only worry, but also admiration of such a bravery from a commoner, what any mother would've done for her flesh and blood.

The company of guards marched for the place of interest, being the ambush site, they spread out to search for the marks the white haired child mentioned, it was only the matter of minutes when one of the scouts came out of the treeline yelling that he'd found it.

Minutes became hours, and many more hours on top of that. The child was worried sick for her mother, she stayed at the ambush site after accompanying the soldiers. The three guards the sergeant left behind to protect the girl had already fallen asleep.

"Sleeping soldiers, good" She thought in disbelief.

She got a chance now, to head out to look for her mother herself, only she could find her in time.

The girl silently snuck away from the soldiers and went for the treeline.

She followed the marks of her mother's knife, she did come across a few guards from Demacia, but she hid, they would surely send her back to protect her if they found her, but she knew all too well that it would and should be her to find her mother.

After an hour more of searching, she came up from behind the guards including the sergeant, they were laying low in the bushes, scanning the village beyond.

"Wait, there are no villages around here, not in the woods" She thought to herself, eyes narrowing scanning the village herself.

"Girl" The sergeant knew she was there, she wasn't so subtle as she thought she was.

"If you want to save your mother I recommend you stay low until we can identify her and move in to rescue her, can you see her?" He looked towards the whitehead with a questioning expression.

"I don't see her, but I can feel she is here, wait..." She stared harder at a cage like contraption

Her mother, wounded, stripped and tied up with hands above her head, hanging from the top of the cage.

"There! She's in that cage!" She yelled, hopeful to save her mother and get revenge on this monsters.

Hearing a child's yelling, the bandit lord rose from his throne and stared into the trees, he saw glimpse of plated shine from the forest, but it was too late.

Heads were already rolling when the bandit lord was finally able to draw his blade, demacian city soldiers were invading his compound, rushing it straight trough.

Many bandits died that night, many more would've died if they haven't surrendered, on their knees with hands tied behind their backs.

The girls mother was brought out of the cage with care, she was weak, wounded and with only shreds of rags left of her commoner dress.

They placed her on a makeshift stretcher from the bed of the bandit lord.

She was to weak to open her eyes, but she called out for her daughter and the sergeant.

"Sergeant Bolwen, will you give me a last wish?" She asked, knowing her end was near.

"Of course Riea, whatever you wish, what shall it be?" He held her right hand while the mother clenched her daughter's slender hands with her left.

With a long breath she started.

"Take my daughter in, care for her until she comes of age, and help her into the military. I know you don't have a family yourself, but this is my only wish, please accept" She coughed up blood and snot, she was nearing her end quickly.

"I Bolwen, accept your dying wish" He paused, looking over to the child.

"I will care for your child, feed her, until the day she comes of age" He paused yet again, tearing up at the sight of the dying mother.

"Riven, will you do what I ask of you?" She faced her daughter trailing her tears down her cheek and caressing her face, her hands weak and cold.

"Yes mother, I will. For you! I love you!" She hugged her mother's hand and wept, she had stopped moving. Riven's mother, Riea was gone.

"I am sorry we didn't get to save her, but this dogs will get what's coming for them, and I will adopt you, in honour for Riea" He took her hands and reassured her of her safety.

Riven shakily looked up and spoke out

"I want to go home"

Author's Note:

First things first. I've been lazy as hell for the past months when it comes to fics, played LoL, been on vacation, met new people, reunited with old friends, and partied a little. So I didn't have much energy to actually write :P

That was for the readers and followers from Draven Island, for the rest. The newer viewers of my work, I bid you very welcome and thanks for reading the prologue of a story I've been working on but shelved due to inactivity in writing in general.

I hope you stick around, update times cant be stated, it will be updated whenever I find energy to write. Right now its work-exercise-maybe write-sleep. Etc Etc.

Thanks again and I hope to get some reviews for this :)


End file.
